


塔顶上漆黑的羔羊

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, R18g, 雷文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 他们在塔顶见到了蒙杜斯。（这是篇雷文。）（很重要。）（很雷。）





	塔顶上漆黑的羔羊

**Author's Note:**

> 再次重复，雷文。

　　魔界总是暗无天日，日月无光。但丁和维吉尔已经来了两个月，在这段时间里他们打打杀杀操操，已经把红哒哒的魔界肉地板染成白色又变成红色再变成白色。也许是不存在的上天见不得两人无穷无尽的争夺与操干，地平线的远方出现了一座通天巨大，那姿态比比萨斜塔更歪，比巴比伦之塔更长更粗更汹涌澎拜。  
　　“哥哥，我们过去吧。”但丁说，显然他是想到了他们年轻时搞出来的幺蛾子，那座他们经历了生死离别的巨塔。  
　　“……”维吉尔没有言语，但是双胞胎失而复得的心有灵犀已经让但丁明白了他说不出口的同意。  
　　只见但丁掏出两半摩托绝尘而去，留下维吉尔在原地，心中汹涌澎湃。但这死死活活又死又活不死不活死去活来的男子怎么会承认自己内心的软弱，他深吸一口气，抽出阎魔刀破碎虚空而去。  
　　不久之后，两人来到了塔顶。从这里看，魔界的风景一望不到头，仿佛贴图复制粘贴一样，哪里都是红白一片。但丁插着腰，指向远方一片黑漆漆的土地。那片净土未沾染一丝洁白，是他们还没踏足的净土，没有蜜汁与奶水流淌。  
　　那大概就是他们接下来的目标了。维吉尔暗自点头。但丁没看，但是他知道。  
　　只见那塔顶——竟藏着无比巨大的秘密！双生子转过头来，就见这高塔顶端由十二尊狰狞巨像守护，栩栩如生的姿态爆发冲天杀气，暗合天地规则。但他们却是围成一圈，手中兵刃指向塔中心，几道粗壮黝黑的锁链栓成魔法阵的形状，散发幽幽紫光。  
　　而这一切的一切的中心，躺着一个人！  
　　是什么人被关押镇封在此处？这人何罪之有，竟在这本就荒芜无物的魔界得如此下场？永生永世囚禁在一处看那岁月流转变换，连死亡也不得！  
　　两兄弟心中流过一丝不忍，却在看清阵中人时如流星般逝去了。  
　　只见法阵中央叩首一倾世绝美的人儿。红唇齿白，明眸皓齿，那三千白发配上青春的容颜竟像是在无边的岁月长河中穿行却没被沾湿衣角。她，或者他——这人儿美得雌雄莫辨，姿态羸弱纤细，怎可承受得住那十二尊邪魔雕像的审判！  
　　这人是谁？！拥有如此容貌，却是如此下场！他青葱碧玉的手指抠挖进塔顶粗糙的石壁，白皙和黝黑形成鲜明对比！那贝壳般的指甲盖透露粉红，已经刻进岩石三分。他的面庞在苍白发丝的遮掩下竟有股病态的美意——

  
　　却只叫维吉尔古井无波的心泛起一丝丝涟漪，不是因为美的震慑，而是他认出了这睡美人姿态的人儿的身份。  
　　“蒙、杜、斯。”维吉尔一字一顿地说。  
　　“？！”但丁一惊。这就是蒙杜斯？怎么着不也得三头六臂四仰八叉七六拐弯而不是这春花初开的美艳清纯之姿。  
　　面对但丁探究的眼神，维吉尔不想回答。他仍记得那天掉下魔界后怎样被这天人容颜的魔帝蛊惑心神。年轻让他付出了惨痛的代价。这天使般的魔界之王，手段残忍歹毒，不仅将他折磨来来去去去去来来，还逼迫他生下了他的孩子——尼禄！  
　　此刻面对儿子的生父，维吉尔内心怒火滔天。但丁通过双生子玄之又玄的心灵链接感受到他复杂的想法与感情，一时间不知道如何反应。  
　　这就是他嫂子？但丁心中五味陈杂。他还以为尼禄是他俩在塔顶操的一发的种，他还以为……他是他自己嫂子。  
　　无论如何，事情已尘埃落定，他也不能把尼禄塞回哥哥肚子里再生一遍。  
　　正当气氛僵着不下时，那边魔帝嘤咛一声，幽幽转醒。  
　　“你来了。”蒙杜斯说，他身着一身白袍，衣摆飘飘，圣洁无比。这是他以袖掩樱唇，一对通透的眸子里泪光闪烁。  
　　“我来了。”维吉尔最终回答。但丁的视线在这两个人之间来回跳跃，不知为何心生醋意。什么时候，在他看不见的地方，他的哥哥有了别的羁绊。  
　　“你来杀我？”魔帝轻叹，柔弱如三月樱瓣，弯弯绕绕进人心底。  
　　“我不杀你。”维吉尔摇头苦笑。看到这人儿的一瞬，他就知道，手中的阎魔刀不想饮血。  
　　这施暴者，这迫害者，这无情者——却是有情者！维吉尔怒，怒魔帝的冷情，也怒自己的多情。  
　　“为什么？！”但丁大声质问，“这蒙杜斯小儿你下不了手，就让我来下手！”说罢，他唤出同名魔剑，萧然往阵中走去。  
　　维吉尔未动。  
　　但丁跨过铁索和扭曲的铭文，离那苍白人儿愈发近。而他也看到了他如水秋眸中自己的倒影，是多么铁石心肠，是多么不懂情——和一丝解脱之意！  
　　但丁魔剑咯嘣落地，他、下不了手。  
　　“我在此等候数年，”蒙杜斯语气中一丝失望，更多的确实释然，“数年前你将我打入虚无，再度回到我那宫殿时，我那些狼心狗肺的臣子已经自立为王。我虚弱无比，只能任由他们玷污了我的身子，再将我囚禁至此处。如今你二人归来，所过之处无不生灵涂炭，现在的魔界之王便想将我作祭品，望平息你们的怒火。”  
　　“……”但丁不言。此刻维吉尔来到他身边，两人居高临下，将近两米加起来四米的身高投下阴影。  
　　“我年少成名，踏尸山血海来到魔界顶峰，到头来不过如此下场……哈哈哈，”蒙杜斯狂笑起来，凄美艳艳，也透露出一股睥睨的气场，“看来你们不愿赐我一死，我也就没有存在的意义了，不过待你们离去后灰飞烟灭。”  
　　“无所谓。”但丁说，他已经不想再呆下去了。他拉着维吉尔要走，可他兄长却仿佛脚下生根，任凭他使出操屁眼的力气，也纹丝不动。  
　　“你，”魔帝定定看向维吉尔，“你来向我讨债，我却除了自己，什么也没有了。”  
　　“我不来讨债，”维吉尔答，那副不该有情绪的面孔此刻更加难以捉摸，“我——”  
　　“不要说了！”蒙杜斯别过头，他已经懂了。竟是……如此……他得到一切，失去一切，被崇拜，被嫉妒，被拥护，被背叛，最终、竟是他伤了最深的这个人，心中有他！  
　　但丁看着这一切，想起东方遥远国度的一句古话——情不知所以，一往而深。但丁想哭泣，他活了一辈子，他求了一辈子的人，原来不爱他。  
　　“不是这样的！”维吉尔ooc地急忙解释，“我爱你，我一直爱你，但丁，我的弟弟。但这不一样。”  
　　“原来我对你来说，永远只是弟弟。”但丁长长的刘海盖住脸，他不想被看到闪烁泪光的眼睛。  
　　可就是这样，这两个人，一个不听，一个不说。教训还没吸取够吗？情急之下，维吉尔抓过但丁的衣领，吻了上去。  
　　但丁回吻他，抛弃了一切地吻他。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，像两条交配的蛞蝓，谁也无法分开。  
　　“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪。”他们忘了还有观众在场，蒙杜斯嘴角含一抹冷清的微笑，对他们鼓掌。他水晶般的眼瞳中没有嫉妒，只有高兴。  
　　“我知道自己犯下的错事，”他决绝的口吻阻止了在场的两人，就好像他仍是那个万人之上，无人之下的魔帝，“就让我最后用身体来补偿吧。”  
　　他决绝地抽开腰间的白带，一席白袍滑落，露出如玉的酮体。这将死的人儿分开自己的双腿，圣洁纯真的容颜，却做出娼妓般的下作姿态。他的双腿间却没有任何生殖器官，一片空白，像是冷凝的脂肪般，光滑细腻。  
　　相传天使无性，这魔帝残暴一生，下身却是如完璧，仿佛从来不知晓性是何物。  
　　但维吉尔知道这都是假的，不然他怎么会怀孕，给尼禄分娩？就连这时，这人也在欺骗，他心中那微弱的柔情，全部烟消云散了。  
　　蒙杜斯若是想在这塔上做只祭献的羔羊，便让他做！维吉尔上前一步，招出幻影剑刺进魔帝腿间的肌肤。这人儿咬住嘴唇，眼尾泛红，疼得纤弱的手指抠挖进地面，绷断了十根指甲，却没阻止维吉尔切开下体血肉的动作。  
　　这是他欠他的！  
　　皮肉撕裂分离的声音在耳边响起，下体的痛楚像是处女的初夜，他强迫自己撑起身子，看他的丈夫，他的妻子挖出阴道和子宫。殷红的血液流淌在石砖上，法阵的纹路像是活了一般明灭。没想到，但丁叹息，这魔头的血竟也是红的。  
　　维吉尔切掉了一块肉柱，蒙杜斯的下体敞开一个孔洞，里头的血肉蠕动着妄想愈合，但他的力量太虚弱了——他就要死了，他终于就要死了。  
　　但丁看着兄长示意自己上前，他狠下心来解开裤腰带，鸡巴直直捅进了刚开凿的肉洞。那些切断的血管和薄膜发出挤压的哀鸣，无力地无法阻止他的入侵。蒙杜斯疼的两眼昏花，却坚持往下蹭去，每一次抽插都是一次折磨，他高高扬起头，伸展开的脖颈仿佛濒死的天鹅。  
　　他被操到大出血，身体抽搐，一头柔顺的白发乱了，心也乱了。但丁的鸡巴像是鲤鱼跃龙门，魔帝哭了出来，哭得像个孩子。  
　　啊啊，就连他，也会落泪吗？  
　　维吉尔握住他小巧的面庞，他看见那对冷硬如冰山的眼眸，此刻像是全球变暖一样露出了温度。  
　　最后一刻，能看到你这种眼神，能得到爱，值得了——  
　　魔帝模糊地想。但丁射在了他身体里，他被割开的内脏间，斯巴达的骨血以这种方式回到了他里面。这颗种子不会着床，却能给他迷失了许久的灵魂一个方向。他要死了，蒙杜斯抽泣，他看到了斯巴达。  
　　他的理由，他最初的爱，他的全部。  
　　斯巴达握住他的手，蒙杜斯绽开了一个笑容，如同七月艳阳，如同他们相遇时。  
　　但丁提上裤子。他看着维吉尔放下蒙杜斯了无生气的柔荑，默默站起来。  
　　“走吧。”他说。但丁跟在他身后。  
　　神剖开了被献上的漆黑羔羊，在鲜活的内脏中放下了希望。  
　　一切都将继续，一切已经结束，一切即将到来。  
　　


End file.
